Zabine Chareux
is a fictional character that appears in the movie Mobile Suit Gundam F91 and the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. Personality The commander of the Crossbone Vanguard's elite Black Vanguard squadron. Zabine is a superb pilot and a clever tactician, and his rapid rise through the ranks has led many old-timers to resent him as an upstart. Though loyal to the Crossbone Vanguard, Zabine harbors secret ambitions of his own, and when he is assigned to train and protect Berah Ronah he sees this as a perfect opportunity to work his way closer to the Ronah family. As with most individuals who support the Crossbone Vanguard, Zabine believes that the world should be run by an aristocracy political system, with a group of noble aristocrats ruling over the masses of common people. For unclear reasons the person he believes should rule as queen of this government is Berah Ronah, even though the woman herself does not believe in aristocracy. However, in Crossbone Gundam his personality under goes a change, most certainly a result of the "loyalty testing" he endured from the Jupiter Empire to a somewhat deranged mindset obsessed with defeating Seabook/Kincade without much trace of his other ambitions left. History Mobile Suit Gundam F91 In the year 0123 U.C. Zabine Chareux served as a mobile suit pilot of the Crossbone Vanguard. His skills were recognized as being among the best and he was allowed to form and lead an elite unit of mobile suits with a customized paint job as a sign of their elite status. This unit is the Black Vanguard squadron. Zabine would lead the Black Vanguard from his XM-05 Berga Giros during the invasion of the Frontier IV. Because of his skill Zabine would be selected to teach Berah Ronah, the figurehead of Cosmo Babylonia, how to operate and pilot a mobile suit, a task that he used to get close to the Ronah heir. Later Zabine would lead the Black Vanguard Squadron during the invasion of the Frontier 1 colony. This battle did not turn out so well for Zabine. First he was forced to kill former subordinate Annamarie Bourget who had defected to the Earth Federation Forces, though Zabine seemed only too eager to kill a traitor. He also fought against Seabook Arno's F91 Gundam F91 who managed to heavily damage the Berga Giros. Zabine had to retreat and get a new mobile suit, and at this time Berah Ronah, whom he had been flying escort to, defected to the Earth Federation to be with Seabook. Zabine was unaware of this and spent the remainder of the battle searching for her. Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam During the tumultuous and chaotic years that followed, Zabine continued to follow Berah Ronah, even after the collapse of Cosmo Babylonia. Zabine had defected early on, as he came to view Cosmo Babylonia's actions as barbaric - but he still admired their principles of aristocracy. He, along with a number of other Crossbone Vanguard members, followed Berah when she resurrected the Crossbone Vanguard sometime between 0123 and 0133 U.C. as a pirate group to fight the Jupiter Empire and its ambitions to rule the Earth Sphere. Because of his skills Zabine would be chosen to pilot XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2, and was made second-in-command to their mobile suit squadron, which was led by Seabook Arno under the alias of Kincade Nau. Zabine was notably annoyed by the fact that it was Kincade Nau, a commoner, who was in command of the mobile suit squadron and was arguably the closest to Berah. He was also annoyed by Berah's directive to not kill the pilots of enemy mobile suits, believing that it was an unnecessary hassle to combat. At some point Zabine came to admire the autocratic government of the Jupiter Empire, seeing the similarities between it and Cosmo Babylonia. Eventually during the year 0133 U.C. he decided to that he and those loyal to him should defect to the Jupiter Empire, while providing them the Mother Vanguard and those loyal to Berah as a peace offering. The one condition Zabine made with the Empire was that Berah would be left alone in his care, believing it was only a matter of time before he would be able to install her as the head of the Empire which would be the right of her noble blood. The plan would also allow him to engage Kincade and let them decisively determine who was the superior warrior. The attempted coup did not go as Zabine planned, and he and his Gundam were the only ones to be taken by the Empire, with the rest of the Crossbone Vanguard escaping. During the trip between Jupiter and Earth he was ritualistically tortured until the Empire was sure of his loyalty. They then gave him the XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai, a modified version of the Crossbone Gundam X-2 which had lost its core fighter. Later when both the Jupiter Empire, masquerading as a peace delegation, and the Crossbone Vanguard pirates reached the Earth Sphere, Zabine used the X-2 Kai to attack several Earth Federation ships, tricking them into believing that it was the Crossbone Vanguard that had attacked. This allowed the Jupiter Empire to fight the Crossbone Vanguard under the guise of helping the Earth Federation apprehend the dangerous pirates. The Mother Vanguard was destroyed and its crew scattered on Earth. When the Jupiter Empire revealed its true intentions Zabine fought to defend the Jupitris 9. When Kincade and his XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 returned to the battle he became the focus of Zabine's battle-lust and his desire to prove which of them was superior. Ultimately the outcome was Zabine's defeat and his death. Gallery img_1218778_37997470_0.jpeg img_1218778_37997470_1.jpeg Zabine_Chareux_a.gif Zabine Chareux b.gif|Normal suit Zabine Chareux.png Crossbone Gundam Ghost profile 012.jpg zabine_0001.jpg|As seen with normal suit in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Profile Game Zabine Chareux Crossbone.png Profile Game Zabine Chareux Crossbone2.png Zabine-CBG.png|Zabine in Crossbone Gundam ja:ザビーネ・シャル